The Puppet House
by TheOneWho'sNotUpdating
Summary: Sometimes there are things that were not suposed to be revealed. Sometimes it's better when no one understands and no one tries to, because if you try you'll have to face the outcomes. SasoSaku R
1. The Myth

_**The puppet House**_

Chapter one

_The Myth_

It was said that this house was hunted by ghosts and all sort of spirits, it was said that you could hear a chill giving scream coming out of the house, it was said that once there lived a great man with a lot of talent.

It was said that the great man was a puppeteer. A man who mastered art of creating puppets, it was said that the man became just like a puppet himself. No emotions, no sights of getting older – just like a puppet. The only differences between them where that he was alive - they where just mindless creations. Beauty and grace, but no life or company in them.

It was said that the man went insane.

It said that he would catch people and bring them back to his house, to talk with them to make them stay with him. But no one agreed they were just too scared of him, so he would punish them. He would make them in to his puppets…

Ah yes… It was said that he made puppets out of real people, made them feel every bit of pain. Pain that he felt inside his cold heart. He would slice them, sew back parts together, put strings and make a lot of other terrible things.

But like once he said:

"Art is something beautiful and for Eternity, and ever lasting thing"

You could see shadows rooming around the house, it walls, windows. They said that the great man was dead by now, but once in a while a light would appear in the room that once was the mans room, and that you could see an silhouette of a person. Silhouette of a man…

Some people never knew this mans real name, some called him psycho or just completely tried to ignore him. But once in some old scrolls, was found a name. Written in beautiful hand writing, with such a grace only a puppeteer like himself could. There was a scorpion, a blood red scorpion and near it was written:

_**Akasuna no Sasori **_

This scrolls was from his family, it seemed that whole Akasuna family was puppeteers. No one knew what really happened to his family or to such a talented man, to become a dangerous psycho, a killer if you can say that.

Now a lot of people just say this Myth to scare their children so they would not go there and wouldn't get in trouble. Now it was just a Myth to scare other people away – from praying eyes. But no one knew the real secrets that were hidden in the house, didn't know that those screams were real, and haven't seen the walls covered in blood….

They didn't know that every little bit of thing they created - to scare everyone – was real. Everything happened. And a lot of people went missing. But no one would really notice, no one really cared what happened around them. Not any more…

Now it was only a Myth…

A Myth about…

_**The Puppet House…**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**A/N**: _Well here you have it –cheers- My new story and its first chapter… It isn't long…But hey it's only the beginning, I'll try to make them longer…_

_Gonna tell you now…It's going to be dark with romance or something like that…mhm…Anyway next chapter's gonna be out soon, I'm on it already ;_

_And omg sorry for all the "it was said" but really, I have read so many books that began like this –sight- must be rubbing on me or something xD_

_Oh and of course __**I DON'T OWN Naruto**__ or anything in here… Well except the idea... I think xD_


	2. The Begining

_**The puppet House**_

Chapter two

_The Beginning_

Her parents would always tell her the Myth of Akasuna no Sasori - The great puppeteer. Not because she was a trouble child – no – quite the opposite, she was very quiet and a shy as a child. They tolled her, just because it was like a bad time story.

She didn't have many friends as a kid, the only one was Ino. Just because of her she became braver and found new friends. But like all things it didn't last long. They became 'rivals' if you could say that. Neither of them talked to each other anymore, after all Ino betrayed the shy child.

The girl was always teased about her forehead – a little bit larger then normal- and her natural pink hair. Everyone thought that she was a freak, a nature's mistake just because of her appearance. No one wanted to be a friend of such a child. So they would just insult her, most of those insults would bring the said girl to tears.

But as she grew the confidence in her self became bigger. She became more curious and always wanted to know everything around her self.

The said child's name was Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

Now at age of sixteen she was a beautiful teenage girl that was curious of everything. Quite smart for her age, knows more that others, but all this came just because she would read books as a child while others would play.

Being an outcast gives some perks after all. You get use to being alone, get more time for your self, and don't need to worry about others. Just think about your self. Because no one else will take care of you or your troubles.

She had one rule in her life, never get to attached in your life, because people will betray you and change you for the better like you where some kind of un-living thing.

Of course she didn't really knew how to talk with other kids her age, the only person she ever talks is her mother. After all her father went missing long time ago. No one knew where he was, nor his body was found. And they all knew that he loved his family too much to leave them just like that.

So Sakura have to deal with one more thing, to grow without her father. Her mother would never give her more attention then needed. She was working day and night, to keep her house bills paid, daughter and her self fed. Life wasn't fair for them. But they weren't complaining.

They where as happy as you can be happy living in antisocial family with no father, almost no money and just a hateful life itself.

Yes. Life for Harunos was just… For no better words to be found 'normal'. Why, you ask. Just because they accepted their fate. There's nothing to change anymore…

Well that was what Sakura's mother thought, but she herself didn't believe in it. I mean people everyday where wining lotteries and people where being found. Maybe, just maybe the star of hope and happiness will shine again and bring then their joy back.

Silly, isn't it? It is, but can't a girl dream to have a normal life, a normal family, to be just normal?

Of course not, it was just in logical, what could good happen to such a natures freak. Yes even after all these years all these talks are still in her head. She's still being teased, but she doesn't care anymore, after all like her mother said she became mute to these things.

They will come to one ear and will go from the other. You just get used to it.

To tell you the truth Sakura looked normal, her forehead looked normal and she wasn't fat on skinny in any way. She was just fine, but like it said you can't teach dog new tricks, just like you can't make them forget them. Seems like people just grew in to calling her like that.

But it was just for better, because she became invisible to them, they rarely said anything to her.

She felt relieved, she didn't need to hide or run home anymore, she had even more time. And with that time the pink haired girl read.

Yes read. She read everything, from some medical books to fantasy, some horror and rarely romance.

One day, like any normal day she was looking for a good book she still hasn't read. She was in an old library where old books and scrolls where been kept. You could come there and read them f you want, but you couldn't take them home.

She was so focused at looking for something interesting, when suddenly an old scroll caught her eye. It was all dusty and looked like it was burned in few places. Feeling like someone was tugging her she reached out for it and took it.

A chill like feeling run thought her spine. As strange as it was the green eyes girl got even a bigger desire to open it, to see what was inside.

She carefully took it and laid in on one of the desks that where in the middle of the library. Carefully tugging at the seal it rolled open to reveal some old hand written things. Not really understand what it was she started to inspect it more closely.

It was written in a beautiful script, the first thought that came to her was that it was woman's hand writing, but as she inspected more she had other feeling that it was a males writing and strange as that sounds – she really felt it.

As much as she understood it was a family's scroll, more from some kind of clan. Family- who where puppeteers. She read every little bit about it. There where written few things about how to make puppets how to control them, and of course the biography about the family.

As interesting at it was, one name captured her attention- Akasuna no Sasori. It was like she heard that name before. She felt memories of her child hood coming back…

Ah yes, that's where she heard the name. She heard it in a tale, a Myth that her father would tell her while he was still there.

Akasuna no Sasori the grate puppeteer that went insane. She still remembers the Myth. And now looking back at the scroll she sees the Myth with her own eyes, she knows every word of it, after all she heard it like millions of times.

Person that makes puppets from real people? Insane, it was unbelievable, old people talks. Who would do such a thing? And hearing screams and ghosts? Now that was ridiculous.

But being the curious person Sakura is, she went looking for more information about this puppeteer. But it seems there's nothing much about him, being an antisocial person; no one knew anything about him, except the tales people created.

Sighting Sakura started thinking. A crazy man creating puppets – who was dead by now- a hunted house full of mystery and unsolved, puzzles about his life. Yes, it would take a lot time and energy but it was worth it.

She made up her mind she was going to find out, what exactly was and what happened to this Sasori guy.

Standing up and going out of the library Sakura made plans how to find out everything.

And everything you need and will most likely find will be in the Akasuna no Sasoris house.

That's the place where everything…

_**Begins…**_


	3. The Welcoming

_**The puppet House**_

Chapter three

_The Welcoming_

It definitely wasn't the best idea of her…

Right now standing before the house of the Akasuna, Sakura was starting to have doubts about her plan.

The house really didn't look warm and welcoming. It was really old, looked like it was about to collapse from its age. With rotting windshields, broken windows and missing parts of the house which apparently have already collapsed or some rebels have destroyed.

And let's not forget the scary old trees which where howling with the wind and swinging from one place to another. And the whole garden which you can see was dead.

All of this looked like from a horror movie. It seemed like something would jump out from the corner and will try to kill you… To tell you the truth Sakura was getting shivers down her spine… The ones when you get when your conscious tells you… that someone is looking at you without you knowing that. Not the best feeling in a place like this.

But all of this is not going to stop Sakura from going in and figuring out some stuff about this Sasori guy.

Taking the first step is always the hardest. Nonetheless Sakura took it, may it be small but it was the start. After the small step came another and another, each bigger then the last one.

While walking Sakura's mind was blank from any ideas. She was walking to an old scary house which by the myth is haunted and she's not even thinking about the danger or the consequences she will have to endure.

But the pink haired girl didn't think about it, she was on a 'mission' and she will do it. No matter what it takes her to do.

Less then twenty steps and here she was… near the stares that leads to the main doors. Taking careful steps so she wouldn't put her leg in some crack, Sakura was standing near the doors in no time.

The first thing that caught her eye was that the doors where carved. It had some kind of strange carvings. It was hard to notice the details because of the age but you could see that it was very beautiful once. And if the green eyes of her aren't lying it was hand carved.

Sakura flexed her middle finger. Slowly stretching her hand forward she carefully traced the lines that have started to fade. Slowly tracing the once smooth lines she thought that these doors where very beautiful once. Shame she couldn't see it sooner.

The green eyed girl let her hand drop to her sides. She didn't know why she was entranced by such a simple thing like doors. Shaking her head to rid of any unneeded thoughts Sakura set her eyes on the door knob. Surely the door should be locked. Like any houses.

But she didn't think long about it. Seemed like her body was working faster then her mind right now. Sakura reached for the door knob and slowly like she was scared someone jump her for touching it she bend it down and gave a little pressure to open the doors.

To her surprise the door weren't locked, must been the vandals who destroyed the lock she thought. But once again she didn't think twice about it. She pushed the doors so it would open more. She got a little startled when the doors screeched. Holding her hand to her chest she mentally cursed herself for being so jumpy.

'This house IS derelict. No one lives here. It's just my imagination that's playing with me' Sakura was trying to calm herself by saying such this, which weren't helping at all...

Everything around her was dark. The only light source that she had was the open door and the light that was creeping from broken windows. To say that this wasn't creepy would be the biggest lie ever. It was making Sakura tremble in unknown feeling just by standing in the doorway. This definitely wasn't good. She wasn't a person that could get scared really fast, but this place where making her feel cold and sweaty at the same time. It was making her pant for air like she was suffocating from heat and yet tremble like she was cold.

It definitely made no sense. But this was the strange truth. For a brief moment the sixteen year old girl had an over helming want to just turn around and get away form this place as soon and far as possible. But something just held her there. May it be curiosity may it be her stubbornness but she didn't move even a step.

Shaking her pink head again Sakura drew a long trembling breath trying to calm down. Felling a little better she took a step inside the house, leaving creaking sounds at their wake with every step she took. The deeper she got in the house the less light there where and less she could see.

Nonetheless her eyes got used to the dark after for minutes of just staring blankly at things she supposed where furniture. At a closer look she noticed that there was a table near the wall. On which a vase with dead flowers was placed on.

Because of the little light that she had she thought it would be better if she would go near the wall. She slowly touched the wall and almost the same second retreated it. The wall was really cold and... Wet. Yes wet. The cold and the wetness must have settled in over the years.

But Sakura didn't have any choice. If she didn't want to trip over some furniture or just her own foot because of the dark she will have to go touching the walls like a blind man. How amusing, eh?

Well it wasn't for the pink haired girl, she again was mentally cursing her darn curiosity to hell and back. Slowly but surely she took small steps while gliding her fingers on the wall, not the best feeling but it will have to do if she wanted to get any information at all.

While moving she bumped in some things. By the look of the silhouette there where chairs, tables and some other things she couldn't recognize. Sakura was staring to get used to the dark and just made a turn when a loud noise of door slamming startled her silent and slow walking.

All body shaking and wide eyed she peeked thought the corner to see nothing just darkness. The doors where closed! She started panicking, her heartbeat increased ten folds and the feeling of being watched returned making her shiver in fear.

Whimpering in her scared state she slowly turned around to get back to her exploring not wanting to back down just yet. Seemingly getting involved more and more in to something forbidden Sakura didn't even knew about just yet.

Getting back to her pace and sliding her trembling fingers along the wall the teenager was more on guard then ever, ready to defend her self if needed.

What made her stop and blink few times just to make sure her imagination isn't playing with her again was that she saw light in another room. A dim light but nonetheless light! Sakura was more then happy and started going near the light but stopped dead in her track... Was there something else here without her? Maybe some rebels have stayed here to camp out? No... they would have heard her when she opened the door. The screeching was enough to make the dead rise!

Making up her mind that standing in hell knows exactly where won't help, she again started her slow steady pace to the room which had that dim light. Green eyes looking from one direction to other to make sure no one was there to pounce on her.

When she entered the room she didn't find anything out of order. As expected ancient old furniture, lots of dust and cobwebs. But her curiosity on hight again in how could a lamp be working in such an old house, which logically thought shouldn't have any electricity? And from the look of it the lamp looked dust free...

Narrowing her green eyes Sakura moved from the wall and came in completely in to the room...Looking from one corner to other to one wall to...

Sakura was suddenly looking horrified! Wide tearful eyes, open mouth in a silent scream...

On the wall she was right now looking...

With bloody red letters...

Was written...

"_**Welcome"**_


	4. The Meeting

_**The puppet House**_

Chapter Four

The Meeting

Sakura stumbled to the ground. Her legs felt like jelly, and it was not a good feeling mind you. Not a feeling when you see a good looking guy and your legs automatically just turn to jelly, far from that. This feeling came from fear.

Pure and untamed fear. Just shooting through her whole body, from toes to pink hair tips.

Bringing her hand to her trembling lips, she willed her self not to scream in pure horror. Feeling a tear slide her cheek she quickly brushed it away. A reflex after long years of being teased and not wanting anyone to see how much it affected her.

Gasping for air she tried to stand up. Just like a new born she stumbled and felled back on her bum. Wincing lightly she tried again. To her relief, she didn't fall back, but the green eyed female didn't feel so well. With shaking legs she grasped the nearest table on which stood the dust free lamp.

Holding the table in death grasp she willed her eyes to look at the 'welcoming' drawn on the wall again. Taking in a shaky breath and flinching, when it made her throat burn for some reason, Sakura took a wobbly step near it, only to flinch away from the smell it emitted.

It wasn't paint. It didn't have that stingy smell that made your nose tingle and your lungs to hunch in from the smell. It was a smell that made you flinch away just from realizing what it is. And made you feel metallic taste in your mouth.

Red.

Dark crimson.

Blood.

The writing was made in blood. Stumbling back in realization Sakura quickly tried dashing out only to fall flat on her face, when her leg got tangled in the lamps wire.

Groaning in pain she sat up and rubbed her nose. Flinching from pain when she touched a sore spot she let her hand drop only to put it up to her underlip and wipe away the blood. Apparently she got a split lip. Wrinkling at the metallic taste in her mouth she started untangling her leg from the wire.

Sighing in relief when she untangled her leg from the wire, Sakura quickly stood up, making her hair fly around her face momently blocking her sight. Sighing again, this time in frustration, she brushed her hair with her fingers only to freeze in her spot when someone caught her eye. She saw something moving. Just a quick flash of something red and it wasn't the writing on the wall. That didn't move an inch.

Taking in a trembling breath and dropping her hand from her pink hair, Sakura turned her head to where she saw movement. Seeing nothing there she sighed in relief but didn't let her guard down.

Slowly walking where she saw the movement she started trembling again. The feeling of being watched returned giving her chills and making the hair on her arms and back of her neck stand in alert.

Slowly inching to the wall she slid down it with her back facing it. Ignoring the cold and wet feeling it was giving to her, Sakura tried thinking what she should do now.

Staring blankly at the darkness the green eyes of the pink haired girl caught a quick movement again. Tensing up and waiting for an attack, she heavily breathed and clenched her hands in to fist, preparing to defend herself if needed. But no one attacked. Not even a single movement.

Two minutes.

Then five minutes.

Even after ten minutes of not moving and sitting still as possible, there were no movement and the only sound you could hear was Sakuras hard breathing as she tried to calm dawn and think of some good plan on what to do.

But it was hard to think when there was a feeling of being watched.

Sakura bend her head down and looked around from behind her bangs that where blocking the view of her eyes to anyone who was looking at her, and giving her an advantage of being able to look around without anyone seeing her do that.

Seeing nothing out of ordinary just the same old furniture in the room on her right, with the dust free lamp, and complete darkness on her left and in front of her. Again quickly trying to make a plan and biting her lip in frustration and once again tasting the metallic taste from her split lip, Sakura cautiously stood up, bracing her self with the wall as her only support. Being quite grateful for the cold feeling on her burning flesh, she took a step away from the wet wall, quickly missing the protection it gave her, for being jumped from behind.

Taking another step further in to the darkness and the corridor which lead to the outside doors, green eyes looked right and left, before quickly turning left and mad dashing to the doors which lead to the outside world.

Wincing from the sound the floor made every time her feet touched it, Sakura stumbled back after bumping in to something. Jumping up after hearing something crash, she cursed loudly at her own clumsiness and the darkness around, she glared at the fallen table, which now was laying at the floor, and now the broken vase with the dead flowers.

Sighing, the pink haired girl whipped her forehead, which was sweating a lot from the tension she was feeling. Blowing hair out of her face she proceeded going cautiously toward what she suspected being the doors to the outside. Don't get her wrong. But Sakura wouldn't be surprised if it magically disappeared just like that.

Stretching her shaking hand and touching the cold handle she sighted in relief that it was actually a door. Twisting it down and pushing it to her self, Sakura froze.

The door wasn't budging even a little bit!

Shaking the handle more forcefully, not caring if someone heard her, Sakura let out an aggravated scream. Banging her fist in to the door, hoping that the door would just collapse, for heck sake it was ancient!

Seeing that it was not helping at all, Sakura leaned her pink head, resting her forehead to the doors, she sighed deeply.

-How can this be happening,-Sakura mumbled to her self

-Shouldn't have even come here, I should have listened to my gut when I saw this..this..THING!-Her voice was rising.

-For hells sake, the doors lock was broken when I came in, what kind of twisted house is this!?- This time Sakura really screamed out while slightly banging her head to the doors.

-Ok, Sakura. Calm down. Think, there's always a way out..Oh god, I'm starting to talk to my self. Great going.- She growled to her self.

Sakura was trying to concentrate on another plan, another way to escape, when suddenly... There was a chuckle in her right ear and a hot breath on the nape of her neck. Quickly whipping around to look what was that, she saw...Nothing. Just darkness and a faint glow in the end, coming from the room with the welcoming on the wall.

Taking in raged breaths, which made her lungs burn, Sakura just stared, trying to find anything moving, anything out of ordinary.

Seeing nothing once again, she closed her apple green eyes. Feeling hot puffs of air on her face, Sakura quickly opened her eyes, only once again to see nothing.

-I'm getting paranoid.-She whispered.

Or going insane, was her another thought which she didn't say out loud, as faring someone would confirm that, indeed, she was loosing her marbles.

One more time trying to open the doors, hoping that they magically unlocked them self, and failing miserably, Sakura once again sighed, which she was doing a lot today, and cautiously moved away for the damned door which didn't let her out of this mad house.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose the pink hair female flinched. Oh ye, she have fallen and kissed the ground with her face.

-Terrific, I hope it's not broken.- Sakura muttered darkly, getting annoyed by all of this.

She moved forward. Staring blankly ahead, but at the same time keeping her eyes wide open for any movement, she stepped over the broken vase, flinching at the thought how much it could cost and hoping no one will make her pay for it. Shaking her head to get rid of that kind of thoughts, Sakura came back to the room with the welcoming on the wall. Trying not to look at it, she sat to the nearest wall. Don't get her wrong, those beautiful couches look very comfortable to sit on, but really now. The thought of braking them, or the ridiculous image of them turning to dust from touch because of their age, made her keep away from them, as far as possible.

Leaning her head to the wall, Sakura closed her eyes. She was trying to catch who ever was looming around this house now. Just to prove her self that she didn't go insane just yet. That she wasn't paranoid and that someone really was here. And of course, she still wanted to know about the owner.

-Curiosity killed the cat, man say. I just hope it doesn't work for pink haired people.- She snorted in an un-lady kinda of manner.

-Really now. I should just get the hell out of here, before I get myself hanged...Or completely go insane.

Sighing once more, it seems sighing became like breathing to the green eyed female, she once again stood. Brushing the imaginary dust from her legs, force of habit, Sakura rubbed her temple.

When suddenly her eyes widened...

The windows!

Why hadn't she thought about this sooner, most of them where broken anyway, so if she broke it a little bit more, so she wouldn't cut her self, she would be able to get out! With a shining face and a huge grin, she sprinted to the darkness once more, trying to reach the nearest window that she thought was there.

Running as fast as her legs could carry, she bumped in to the wall. Groaning in pain, because she bumped her sore nose one again, Sakura glared fiercely at the offending thing called wall. How did she know it was a wall? Well first of all it was hard, then wet. So it had to be a wall. Skipping her fingers along it, she felt something else. It wasn't wet, and it had other feeling. It must be a window, but she didn't get it.

That window was broken, along with others in this hallway, and now touching the glass she notices that it's not even cracked. It felt smooth to the touch. How didn't she notice it!? This hallway was completely dark, no more little light from the broken windows that it gave before, it was completely dark. That meant not only the windows where fine, but the windshields where closed too! Because, it couldn't have gotten dark so fast! It was only mid day when she came in here.

Panicking, Sakura quickly turned back to get back to the room with the light, the darkness was making her feel uncomfortable, and that feeling of being watched didn't help at all too, she couldn't defend herself like this.

Blindly sprinting back, the pink haired girl bumped in to something solid, not as hard as the wall, because it had a feeling of comfort, when the cold walls didn't, but still hard enough. Stumbling back a little, but being quickly pulled back to the "wall", Sakura lifted her dazed green eyes up.

Apple green met bright red.

And then there was the world of darkness.

The last thing Sakura heard before blacking out was a low chuckle, the same she heard before.


	5. New Home

_**A/N.:**__Yes, Your eyes are not deceiving you._

_This. Is. An. Update._

_Well__ I have loads of excuses, why it took me so freakishly long to update, but I think most of you already know why. –shifts eyes away from the glaring TPH fans- _

_Yes, as I was saying…_

_Oh, the hell with this all. _

_Just for the record. I own nothing. Naruto belongs to his rightful owners. Only this FanFiction is mine. All mine!_

_Right. On with this!_

* * *

The Puppet House

Chapter Five

New Home

The first thing Sakura felt when she regained consciousness was pain. Immense pain going through her, reaching every possible nerve in her little body. As if someone has roughly slammed her to a wall, or a car has driven over her.

Which she mussed, could be a possibility, because she defiantly wasn't a person who looked around before crossing the street, or heck, walking on the sidewalk. So, being hit by a car was a possibility.

And that would explain why she was in a warm bed that smelled so nice and had a cozy feeling to it.

She must be in hospital.

Then there was something touching her face. Feather like touches. Barely brushing her skin, sending little shivers down her spine.

That must be a nurse checking on her, seeing if she was alright or maybe if she was awake.

Sighing in a content feeling, the pink haired snuggled into her pillow, which actually just moved, but she brushed it off as 'the nurse must have moved it for me, to make me sleep more comfortably' thing, Sakura started thinking what was she doing before she got here in this bed – hospital – frowning slightly while trying to remember her day.

It all started like all the mornings. Wake up, do usual morning stuff, go to the library, look for something new to read there.

She remembers finding a scroll, about something she can't remember, because her memory is being fuzzy at the moment.

Then she remembered going somewhere. Some kind of house. What house?

She couldn't concentrate and the hand that was now stroking her hair wasn't helping at all.

Wait. The scroll, Akasunas, the house, her not being able to get out, then paranoia, someone stalking her in that cursed house and then… then that human kind wall with red eyes.

Snapping her eyes open, green eyes scanned her surrounding. Seeing no white walls or a nurse standing by, Sakura started to panic. This wasn't the hospital. She was still in the god forsaken house!

Panicking ever more when those hands slide from her hair along her face, to her chin, cupping it gently and forcing her head up.

Green met red one again. Clashing and making sparks. Sending shivers down her spine, after seeing all those emotions inside of them. Swirling deep inside, promising great pleasure in the cost of something precious.

Then there was that smirk, which looked like a crooked kind of smile. It was mocking her, as if saying he knows something she doesn't.

Trying to free her self from those hands holding her chin, Sakura tried to jerk away, only to make the hold get tighter.

Wincing slightly from too much human contact, she tried once again, only to make one of the hands that where on her chin to wrap around her, right under her breasts.

Whimpering slightly at the slightly intimate contact, Sakura pleadingly looked at the mans eyes, as if asking to let her go.

The pleading look was answered with a chuckle and a nuzzle to her hair. Eyes widening, Sakura used this distraction to get away from the man. Quickly moving away, slightly grimacing when her muscles protested to move even faster, Sakura tumbled to the end of the bed, when her muscles finally gave out under her.

Frowning at her legs the girl quickly looked up when she felt the bed shifting, frown deepening even more after seeing that the man was crawling her way. To Sakura it looked more like stalking to her, like a predator a pray. And unfortunately she was that pray.

Moving away a little bit more she felt the edge of the bed, stopping before she could fall of the bed and cause her self some more pain, which she didn't need at all at this moment. Actually, stopping at that thought, maybe it would be better to be in a lot of pain and forget everything that's happening and be happy in oblivion, then facing whatever is going to happen.

Considering her choices, Sakura quickly leaned back and started falling off the bed, only to be caught in two strong arms before she hit the ground.

There was that chuckle again.

"Now, now. We don't want you to get hurt, now do we my little doll?"

Hearing that voice the green eyed girl froze still in those hands that where still holding her. Not noticing him dragging her closer to him, sitting her on his lap, her face facing his chest and him bending to nuzzle his cheek to hers.

The only thing going through her mind was 'My little doll?' and trying to process what he just said, Sakura was oblivious to what the man was doing to her.

Slightly shaking her head, which only made the man tightened his hold on her and drag his nose to her neck to nuzzle there, Sakura tried to talk, only to come to realization that her mouth was dry and felt as if someone has putted cotton in there.

"Let me go" she managed to rasp out.

"And where would be the fun in that, my little doll" the red eyed man whispered near her ear, making her shudder.

"Please" another weak attempt to make the man let her go.

The man didn't answer, just kept nuzzling her neck, sometimes laying little butterfly kisses on her shoulder.

"Don't worry dear, you'll be safe here. No one will hurt you anymore" the man started muttering stuff.

"Who are you?"

"Someone, who will protect you, from those who hurt you. Someone, who will love you no matter what. Someone, who will always be there for you, when you need someone. No. I'll be everything and the only thing you'll ever need in this world."

It started out as a soft whisper, but it ended as a dark possessive promise.

"I'll be your lover, your master. And you'll be my little doll that I will forever hold near me, not letting anyone else see my little treasure."

Slightly whimpering when the hold gotten even tighter then before, Sakura tried to ask once again.

"Who are you?"

Feeling a smirk near her skin the man kissed her neck going up till his lips where hovering over her ears shell.

"You know who I am little girl. If you wouldn't know, you wouldn't have come here in the first place."

A moment of silence.

"Sasori no Akasuna?" her green eyes widened.

"Yes dear?" the said man, now know as Sasori, purred out like some feline.

"B-but...how? S-shouldn't you be dead? You're like…few hundreds y-years old." Sakura stuttered, looking disbelievingly at the youthful man.

He didn't look older then twenty years old. No wrinkles, no gray hair, nothing. Just a good looking guy, with red hair, red beady eyes and a doll like face.

Sasori putted his forehead against Sakuras. Eye to eye, nose to nose, lips only millimeters away from each others.

"I was waiting for you my little doll, I just couldn't die before having you. And now that I have you, we'll live together forever"

With every word their lips brushed lightly. Making Sakura shiver and trying to pull away.

Seeing that the red haired man won't let het go, she ceased her struggling sighed deeply.

"What's this place anyway?" The greed eyed girl asked remembering all the unusual stuff happening in the house.

Sasori smirked.

"This is your new home, my little doll"

And with that he leaned in, sealing their lips together.


End file.
